


Reflections on Steven Universe

by Prince_Jasper



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23351890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Jasper/pseuds/Prince_Jasper
Summary: Tear-stained reflections of a show that impacted my life.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 65





	Reflections on Steven Universe

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive any run-on sentences or misplaced punctuation from my bittersweet tears

Today, I look back on years of the best piece of fiction I have ever encountered. I've been a fan since 2015, the first episode I watched live on TV being Jailbreak. I caught up to that point during that hiatus, loving every minute of the show, despite having to watch low quality uploads online until that point. 

This show and it's characters and themes did things no other TV show, let alone cartoon, dared to do. LGBT+, trauma, abusive relationships, morals that aren't strictly black-and-white, and many mental health issues rarely even mentioned in media. 

Steven Universe pushed me to continue being an artist at a point where I was ready to give up because I wasn't "good enough." Steven Universe taught me there isn't strictly a "bad-guy" in any situation. 

This show taught me that everybody heals in different ways. Singing, gardening, tinkering, or even letting out your emotions physically are valid ways to heal, as long as you don't bottle up your emotions or hurt somebody else.

From well-written villains deserving and getting redemption to incredible songs and animation, Steven Universe is a masterpiece.

So, to Rebecca Sugar, the Crewniverse, and all the wonderful fans of this show, thank you. Thank you for entertainment, an outlet, a way to express myself, friends, and most of all, a whole other universe.


End file.
